1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generating apparatus, a moving image generating method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technology for interval photographing for capturing images at predetermined time intervals, in which the importance level of a photographed subject and a change in difference are detected to dynamically change the capture intervals, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication Nos. 2002-218309 and 2007-150993.
An object of the present invention is to provide a moving image generating apparatus, a moving image generating method, and a program capable of easily generating a moving image allowing subtle changes among captured images to be effectively enjoyed in accordance with the photographing environment and purpose.